Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus for designating movement and copying of image data to obtain desired edited image data.
In a device which displays bitmap data in the form of a matrix for editing the displayed data, to deform the data with a desired row or column as the base of deformation, the row or column is extended in a lateral or vertical direction, by inserting row(s) or column(s) into the position to be extended and filling the inserted blank row(s) or column(s) by copying the bitmap-data or drawing.
According to this method, deformation by copying is made by sequentially performing an operation of inserting row(s) or column(s), an operation of designating an area to be copied, and an operation of designating an area for pasting the copied data. In case of deformation by drawing, the operation of inserting row(s) or column(s) and the following operations of drawing are repeated for the completion of desired image data.
However, in the above device, to perform deformation where a base row or column of bitmap data is extended in a lateral or vertical direction, the order of the operations of row/column-insertion, copied-area designation, and paste-area designation must be observed, or the operations of row/column-insertion and drawing must be repeated until a desired image data is obtained, which increases the number of operations.